Régimen del Titiritero - Acto II
La última vez que abordé el tema del musical de 1934 "El régimen del titiritero", mis conocimientos eran aparentemente muy limitados. Originalmente había creído que todos los miembros de la audiencia que entraron en el teatro esa fatídica noche habían fallecido, pero no estaba en lo correcto. Un miembro solitario de la audiencia, Alice Corley -James, quien tenía nueve años cuando sus abuelos la llevaron a ver el espectáculo, vive actualmente en Connecticut con sus nietos. Obtuve esta información después de mi larga investigación respecto al teatro, mismo que albergó los infortunados eventos de 1934. Me encontré en una búsqueda inútil después de que una larga línea de propietarios me llevara en diferentes direcciones a través de correos electrónicos o debido a raras reuniones privadas. Eventualmente obtuve la dirección del hogar de un pequeño anciano al que dejaré sin nombre. Este hombre había trabajado en varios teatros durante los últimos cincuenta años más o menos, y había recolectado muchas cosas "prestadas" de los mismos. Una de esas cosas era una caja etiquetada: "34-Creely/Wright". El caballero sostenía que la había encontrado en las bóvedas del Teatro August Wilson, pero no estoy seguro de que esa afirmación sea de fiar, ya que ¹ "sus huevos parecían estar en un buen número de canastas", si entiendes lo que digo. La extraña caja y numerada contenía varios documentos descuidadamente organizados, los cuales detallaban la tan esperada producción de "El régimen del titiritero". Lo más interesante de estos archivos era una voluminosa carpeta que detallaba el trabajo de 1928 en Londres, donde el título originalmente era "Los amigos de Morietur", que más tarde sería cambiado a "El títere de Morietur". Cuando la música fue refinada, no obstante, el título llego a ser "El títere vestido de negro", y finalmente fue modificado a "El Titiritero", título usado durante las actuales lecturas escenificadas. La carpeta también contenía un guión parcial para el espectáculo, aunque muchas páginas parecían faltar. Ninguna de las letras de las canciones se mostraban en el guión, aunque los títulos de las canciones fueron impresos en su lugar, al lado se hallaban las notas para el joven actor en el papel de Morietur. La mayoría de las notas son del director, un hombre llamado Richard Webber... pero una nota en particular parece un poco siniestra: "Un poco menos vibrato en esta, Garris. Haz que me sienta orgulloso. Haznos sentir orgullosos a los dos. ~Sr. Sheridan" Este "Sr. Sheridan" no apareció en ninguno de los otros archivos. Él pudo haber sido asistente del director pero sin crédito en la obra, aunque algo en su letra no me agradadó. De todos modos, algunos de los títulos de las canciones eran bastante fascinantes. Melodías con títulos tales como "No me importaría, Señor", "Morietur era huérfano", y "Obtén un títere", hacían que la producción pareciera como cualquier otra. Los personajes no parecen estar descritos de alguna forma extraña, muy decepcionante para mi. Parece un pequeño espectáculo para niños inofensivos, cursi y optimista. Sin embargo, conforme el guión avanzaba, las notas de este "Sr. Sheridan" se hacían más evidentes, y sus mensajes se tornaban cada vez más inquietantes: "Amamos la forma en la que sueles hacerlo. Deja de hacer lo que nunca te dijeron debes intentar". "Tus mejillas se inflan al final de este número, Garris. Me encanta. Le encanta. A ambos nos encanta. A ellos les encanta." "Nos vemos entre bastidores después de la escenificación, Garris. Él tiene un regalo para ti". "Venos entre bastidores de nuevo, Garris. Les encanta mirarte". "Nunca nos dejes, Garris. Eres demasiado importante para el titiritero". Después de leer hasta la escena donde Morietur y sus amigos tratan de vender muñecas (creativamente titulada "La canción de venta de muñecas"), decidí dejar de leer e investigar sobre Garris Creely. No estaba preparado para los escalofriantes resultados: Garris Creely nació el 3 de noviembre de 1916. Su madre había sido una bailarina de vodevil que carecía de los fondos necesarios para apoyar a un niño. Como resultado, el fue llevado a los tres años de edad, por un hombre de apellido Sheridan (Su primer nombre se registra de forma diferente en muchos documentos. La mayoría afirma que era Carmichael o Charles.) Sheridan fue al parecer un arquitecto de Coney Island, que diseñó ² funhouses y ³ freakhouses de carnaval. También fue un compositor privado, habiendo escrito varios números de vodevil y temas para Coney Island. Garris Creely - Sheridan era un semi-vodevil popular de 1921 a 1923, el cual fue removido de la casa de Sheridan después de afirmar haber sido objeto de abusos sexuales por parte de su padre adoptivo. Garris fue llevado a Annabel y Henry McGregor, una familia de clase media que vivía en lo alto de Manhattan. Annabel y Henry, en un intento por deshacerse del trauma infantil de Garris, se reubicaron en Worcester, Inglaterra, con los familiares de Henry McGregor. Coincidentemente, "El titiritero", comenzó los ensayos para el taller un año después de que Garris Creely se mudase a Inglaterra. La música y las letras aun eran acreditadas con "anónimo". Ahora, uno podría suponer que esto es sólo otra historia deprimente del pasado de un niño actor desde los primeros 1900... pero se pone peor: (Desconocido) Sheridan, adicional a ser un arquitecto y compositor, también fue un gran patrón de la pornografía infantil. Era el líder de un pequeño grupo de individuos que se especializaban en la producción de tales artículos. Lo que hace a esto más repugnante, es que desde 1921 hasta 1923 (los años en que Creely era su hijo legalmente), Sheridan albergó un burlesque teatral infantil (burdel). En 1924, fue colocado en el Hospital Danvers State para lunáticos en Massachusetts y se escapó en 1926- un año antes de que los ensayos de "El titiritero" comenzaran. Volviendo al guión "El Titiritero", en realidad tenemos un registro tangible tanto del final del primer acto así como la mayor parte del segundo. El actual final para el acto I (como fue escrito), era tal cual: Morietur y sus amigos diseñaron un muñeco idéntico al que Morietur ha visto en sus sueños (Así lo explicó la canción titulada "El títere vestido de negro", que supongo fue cortada en la producción de Broadway). Esta marioneta cobró vida e invocó sus poderes mágicos para enviar Morietur y sus amigos a un universo paralelo. Acto II comienza con Morietur buscando a sus amigos (así como el Sr. Obciser), pasa a ser '"dormido", y colgado de cuerdas de marioneta. El musical toma un tema más de opera, ya que tenemos seis canciones una tras otra, sin un solo intervalo de diálogo. (Los títulos de las canciones son "No me importaría, Señor", "No puedo oírlos cantar", "¿Qué lugar es éste?", "Soliloquio de Morietur", "Muñecas de madera", y "El viento y los susurros".) Después de esto, Morietur es confrontado por el particular sujeto de negro del primer acto, quien, en un largo monólogo, explica los profundos y apasionados anhelos sexuales de Morietur. Morietur cae en cuenta de sus emociones clandestinas en una canción titulada "Hermosa música", en la que el hombre y Morietur quedan aparentemente de forma espontánea, enamorados, y justo antes de que aludan a la idea del coito, el títere vestido de negro aparece, celoso del afecto de Morietur. Morietur se desnuda delante de la marioneta, permitiendo que el demonio de madera lo seduzca. Morietur ofrece su alma a cambio de la liberación de sus amigos títeres. Cuando los niños y el Sr. Obciser vuelven, el títere vestido de negro y el singular hombre, revelan sus únicas motivaciones: castigar a los pequeños infantes que reprimen la naturaleza de sus responsabilidades sexuales. Esto se explica en lo que se convertiría en la canción principal; " El régimen del titiritero". Luego, en una declamación aleatoria, la cara del títere torna en un rojo brillante, y empuja a Morietur hacia la cama en forma de mano, aparentemente abusando de él. En el epílogo, podemos ver que los amigos de Morietur han sido devueltos a la tienda de marionetas, pero ninguno de ellos lo recuerda a él. Como has de suponer, el taller no logró mantenerse en lo absoluto. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría entender porque un musical acerca de infantes obligados a tener sexo con adultos y marionetas no funcionaría ahora, sin hablar de 1928. Se encontró con una terrible respuesta, de tal manera que las autoridades obligaron al taller a cerrar, clasificándolo como el turismo sexual infantil. Garris Creely fue alejado temporalmente de la familia McGregor, por aprobar su participación en la producción (cuando en realidad, los miembros del reparto fueron obligados por contrato a no hablar sobre el show a nadie que no fuera de la producción). Una semana después de que Garris regresó con los McGregor, fue secuestrado de su dormitorio. Todo esto ocurrió el día antes de su cumpleaños. Después de dos días, las autoridades encontraron Garris en el teatro donde se habían estado llevando a cabo los talleres. Fue encontrado en el sótano del teatro, atado a una cama, siendo violentamente abusado por Sheridan. Sheridan, por supuesto, fue puesto en custodia por la policía, donde falleció dos días después de una infección pulmonar. Sin embargo, la parte más preocupante de la escena del crimen fue descrito por el oficial James Cartwright: "Irrumpimos a través de la puerta, todos bajábamos por las escaleras. Podíamos oírlo gritar Creely... nos precipitamos hacia el sótano y vimos... títeres. Títeres por todas partes. Todos ellos hechos exactamente iguales al chico Creely. Tenía que haber docenas de ellos por toda la habitación. Algunos de ellos estaban bien vestidos, como muñequitas... otros no tenían ropa en absoluto. Era tan repugnante. Enfermo sólo de pensarlo". Junto con los setenta y seis títeres Garris Creely-esques registrados que se encontraron por debajo del teatro, la autoridades hallaron varios artículos ocultistas en el apartamento provisional de Sheridan. Al parecer, había comenzado rendir culto a un dios antiguo al que llamaba "Podominus", un espíritu oscuro que controlaba a cualquier ser con vida a través de cuerdas invisibles. La mayoría de los investigadores creían que Sheridan había creado por si mismo a su Dios, mediante el superávit de la locura que había retenido antes de su muerte. También encontraron una novela de 5023 páginas que Sheridan había escrito en el transcurso de los últimos nueve años, titulado "Títeres". Era una versión manuscrita extendida del "Titiritero" que se centra en el personaje de Morietur Abinces, un personaje obviamente basado en Garris Creely. Tras los acontecimientos del "Titiritero", los McGregors admitieron a Garris Creely al Hospital Mental West Riding (ahora conocido como el Hospital High Royds) con el fin de reparar los daños mentales evidentes. Él fue supervisado por su tío adoptivo; El doctor Gregory McGregor, quien personalmente documentó su progreso desde 1928 a 1932, cuando fue liberado. Aparte de la carpeta que contiene la información sobre el taller de 1928, la mayor parte de los documentos presentes en la caja "34-Creely/Wright" son una masa confusa de diferentes documentos. Todo, desde los vagos informes de la policía hasta las críticas mordaces del taller, y ninguno de ellos tiene un orden en particular. El único documento valioso que he logrado encontrar, es una lista que contiene los nombres de todos los miembros de la audiencia que asistió al estreno en Broadway 1934. Viendo como Alice Corley-James continua viva y sentada en la cuarta fila del teatro. Espero contactar con ella pronto con el fin de continuar con mi investigación. ¹ "sus huevos parecían estar en un buen número de canastas"; (all of your eggs in one basket) en referencia tener todos los recursos en un solo contenedor. "No deberías poner todo en un solo sitio porque lo perderías todo si algo llegara a sucederle a dicha contenedor". ² F''unhouses'' (Casa de diversiones); son instalaciones de entretenimiento localizadas en parques de diversiones o atraciones, en las que los visitantes se encuentran y interactúan activamente con varios dispositivos diseñados para sorprender, desafiar y divertir. ³ F''reakhouses (Casa de monstruos/fenómenos/anormales); un nickname ya sea para referirse a un hospital mental o un espectáculo secundario en un carnaval.'' Categoría:Otros Categoría:CC